Harry Potter and the Mystery of Hogwarts
by Spellweaver
Summary: I have now uploaded chapter 13! This 1's a bit more... interesting! PLease read. And don't forget to R&R!
1.

Harry Potter and The Mystery Of HogwartsChapter 1:

**Harry Potter and The Mystery Of Hogwarts  
**  
Chapter 1: The first and last day.   
  
Harry Potter woke to the sun slowly creeping through his bedroom. By just looking at him nobody would suspect he was different from the people he was living with at the moment. But he was. Harry Potter was a wizard. His parents (who were wizards) were murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort when Harry was very young. However when Voldemort turned on Harry the curse re-bounded and all of Voldemorts powers were drained. Even though Voldemort was defeated, people still feared that his powers would return and are still even scared of the name. As he turned over, Harry's first thoughts swam into his head. 'I'm not surprised people are scared of Voldemort now he's returned to power- I hope Sirius is alright' Indeed, the most feared wizard had returned, Harry had witnessed it happening, And now, every wizard (except Albus Dumbledore) was scared of confronting the dark wizard. The picture of Cedric Diggory moved into Harry's thoughts. Harry was furious with himself. "Now listen," He said quietly trying hard not to wake the Dursleys "You weren't responsible for his death, you couldn't have stopped Voldemort from killing him" Harry was living with his Aunt and Uncle. They were what wizards called 'Muggles' which meant they shouldn't know anything about the wizard world unless they have relative's who have the power. But Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and their son Dudley were the most UN- magic as you could get and tried to squash the magic out of Harry. Although it was the first day of the summer holidays from his School called Hogwarts Harry hoped he was going to leave on that day.  
Ron Weasley was his best friend at Hogwarts, along with Hermoine Granger. Hopefully the Weasley family (who always seemed to like him) would come and rescue him from the Dursleys. Harry thought of writing to Sirius but then decided not to, as it could distract him from his work.   
Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. He was also a misunderstood escaped convict. Because his parents were gone, Harry thought of Sirius as a true father. There was a cough from the bedroom near Harry's, Uncle Vernon had woken, and he couldn't blame it on Harry for once. Hedwig, Harry's owl fluttered down on to his knee, Harry stroked it a few times and then said "I've got a job for you" he got up and went over to the table in his bedroom and pulled out his eagle-feathered quill. After writing a letter to Hermoine Harry shoved the parchment of Hermoine's letter into a little pouch attached to Hedwig, then opened the window, so she could fly out.   
An hour later Harry was eating one fried egg off a plate "We'll save those for Dudley" The Dursleys had tried always starve him. Perhaps because they were jealous of his power- they had totally given up on Dudley's diet and knew he was likely to die at the age of 25. There was a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia opened the door, a man was standing in the porch, Harry could tell it was Arthur Weasley, Rons dad.   
"Um, hello I'm from the ocarisist society to help the blind. Have you got any money that you would like to donate?" Aunt Petunia dashed off to get her purse, and Harry dashed up to the door. Mr. Weasley spoke "Hi, Harry- quick get your stuff and get in the car before your Aunt gets back. Harry tore across the lawn, and into the car.   
"Alright, Harry?" Came a familiar voice. Fred and George were the twins in the Weasley family and they were very mischievous. Ron was with them.  
"Hi, Harry quick exit this time, huh?" Ron was grinning.   
"Yeah, could have been earlier, though," Harry smiled back. The smile had gone off Rons face. "It was a joke Ron"   
"Oh, I um.. I knew that!" Arthur Weasley was back. He had two pounds clutched in a little bag and for once, Harry was amazed to see that Mr. Weasley didn't stare at the money thinking it was brilliant. "Right, let's go" The Black car shot off at high speed and Harry looked behind. He could see the Dursleys looking furious and waving their fists. Harry grinned again. That was his first, and last day at the Dursleys.   
  
Chapter 2: Shock at the Burrow   
  
As the car pulled into the Weasleys house which they called the burrow the first thing Harry saw was Mrs. Weasley standing at the doorway. She gave Harry a big hug when he got out of the car.   
"Oh, it is nice to see you again" She said, almost as though she was proud of it.   
"Come on, let's go to my room" Said Ron. Harry had got used to the Weasley's house and now he wasn't bothered about the clanking ghoul in the attic or the mirror that spoke. Harry followed Ron up to his room, it took a while, as the house had 3 floors, and Ron's was on the top. They had to go up three winding staircases- but at last they reached Ron's room which was on the very top floor of the Weasley's house. They came to a door with a crooked sign that said 'Ronalds Room'. Harry pushed the door open. The room was in its usual mess, which always seemed to be there. On the bed was Ginny- Rons youngest and only sister playing a game of gobstones with...   
"Hermoine!" Harry grinned at one of his best friends at school "I didn't know you were here!" Hermoine smiled back at Harry.   
"Yes, Ron invited me here yesterday, I've only just arrived it's good to see you again."   
"Yeah, right" said Ron quickly "Do you want to go and play Quidditch you lot?" Harry felt as if he really wanted to so he said "yes" almost too quickly. Hermoine looked scared   
"Umm well"   
"Oh, come on" said Ron "you can go on my broom- it only gets to 2 miles per hour" "Oh, well Ok" said Hermoine still looking fearful "but I'm flying low Ok?"   
"It's fine with us" replied Harry. 15 minutes later the three of them plus Fred and George were up at a paddock the Weasleys owned showing Hermoine how to fly. They had finally got her in the air. Ron gave a whoop "yay! See Hermoine, you can do it!" After about two hours the group made their way back down the hill and into the Weasleys house, talking loudly, but then stopped as they saw Mr. Weasley talking to Albus Dumbledore- the head of Hogwarts. "Ok, then, thanks for telling us then" Mr. Weasley was saying. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Hermoine. "Oh, hello- and goodbye" he said as he walked out.   
"Um, sir?" said Harry quickly "can I have a word with you out-side please?"   
"Of course!" replied Dumbledore brightly; Harry walked out of the door with him.   
"Do you think I can write to Sirius?" Harry asked as soon as they were outside "Because I knew you sent him on that mission"   
"Oh, that!" Said Dumbledore "Oh, I'm afraid you can't, as it may put him off."   
"Yes, I know," said Harry "That's why I didn't write to him before, what's he doing?" Dumbledore looked down at his robes, and then back at Harry.   
"I have sent Sirius to collect all of the great wizards to build an alliance against Voldemort, so that he can't turn back to ultimate power. I myself am going into the 'Power', so Professor McGonogall will be left as Head Mistress, Anyway, I think you will be seeing a lot more of Sirius this year." Harry bid goodbye to Dumbledore and sat down at the table in the Weasley's house, thinking how he could see more of Sirius. "What was Dumbledore here for?" Ron asked, frowning.  
"Well he was here to say why Ginny can't go to Hogwarts this term." Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open. "Why?"   
"Well, every body in the 1st to 4th year isn't allowed because they are vulnerable to you know who, did you know he's killed 5000 people already?" Everyone shivered.  
  
Chapter: 3 Home at Last   
  
Harry had an enjoyable holiday at The Burrow and two weeks before the start of term letters from Hogwarts arrived at the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sat in silence as they read their letters. It said the same things as last term, except the book list.   
Standard Book of Spells 5   
Transfiguration for Intermediates   
The Ultimate guide to the Dark Arts   
I am Voldemort   
A Charming Book   
The History of it all   
Taming untamable creatures   
Dictionary of Magic   
A Future   
They each peered over at each other's lists. "Wow, I'm a prefect!" Exclaimed Hermoione with pride "I wonder who the new defence against the dark arts teacher is going to be?" she didn't go on, seeing the look on Ginny's face. The two weeks passed rapidly, and finally, Harry was packing his things inside his trunk and preparing himself for the Hogwarts express. It seemed that everyone had got the 'End of the Holidays' Mood around them. Seeing that Hedwig was safely shut in her cage Harry made his way down the 3 sets of stairs and into the lounge.  
"Ah, there you are Harry, dear" Said Mrs. Weasley "Right, are we all ready? After you Arthur!" Mr. Weasley took a pinch of powder and shouted "Platform nine and three quarters!" threw the powder into the fire, and was gone. "You next, Harry" Said Mrs. Weasley sweetly. Harry took a pinch of the powder (Which just happened to be floo powder) it felt very much like sand. He walked over to the Weasley's fire, threw the powder in. And bellowed "Platform nine and three quarters!" and suddenly he was rushing through a tunnel of darkness, which was twisting and turning. Harry started to feel sick, just as he thought this he landed his knees on a cold, concrete slab inside what looked like a waiting house.  
Mr. Weasley was standing near the fireplace and helped Harry to his feet. After 20 seconds Ron, covered in soot appeared out of nowhere, and luckily landed right on his feet. After all the Weasleys were there they made their way to Platform nine and three quarters. Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodbye, including Harry and Hermione, and waved as the train set off.   
"Oh, I'd better go to the prefects cabin" Said Hermoine.   
"Getting stuck in already, are we?" Asked Ron in a mocking tone.   
"Bye"   
"Bye" Ron and Harry made their way down the train, from cabin to cabin and finally found one that was empty. No sooner had they sat down another person came through the compartment door- it was Draco Malfoy. "Oh hello, P-." "Shut up, and go away" Said Harry quickly "so-" "shut up and go away" This time Ron said it. "No yo-" "GOODBYE" Both Ron and Harry shoved Draco through the compartment door again. "That's that settled" said Harry quietly. Ron however was looking outside the window.   
"Look, there's an owl!" Harry quickly opened the window and a large Tawny owl swept into the cabin and landed on Harry's lap. Harry took a letter from the owl and it swooped back out of the window hooting happily- Hedwig rose an eyebrow. Harry tore open the letter and read it out to Ron   
  
Dear Harry   
Good news! My name has been cleared! Dumbledore caught Wormtail and I was voted innocent. I hope you are well and not thinking too much about Voldemort. I'm sorry for not writing on your birthday- I was busy at the courts- yes I know it still doesn't make it right, but anyway I've enclosed your birthday present in the envelope that's attached to the letter. This summer you should be able to live with me! I've got a place near Hogsmede- but anyway you'll be seeing me a lot this term so you won't miss me too much. Sorry again for your birthday.   
Love,   
  
Padfoot   
  
"What does he mean you'll see a lot of me this term?" asked Ron. "I don't know" Said Harry "Dumbledore said that too, it's weird" Harry opened the envelope, inside was a tiny, black shirt button. With it was another note 'Padfoot Rules- enjoy'. They stared at the button, and Harry muttered: "Padfoot rules" A huge blue screen appeared with a map of the Hogwarts Express "Whoa!" Exclaimed Harry "It gives a map of where you are at the moment!" They sat talking for the rest of the journey with occasional visits from Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Suddenly a man's voice wafted down each cabin "We will arrive at Hogsmeade station in 10 minutes time" Harry and Ron quickly got into their Wizards robes. The train began to slow.   



	2. 

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Sirius' Surprise  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine were hustled and bustled as they fought to get off the train. At last Harry felt the cool air as he entered the outside, they heard a familiar voice.   
"Com alon', com alon'!"   
"Hi Hagrid!!!" The group managed to shout as they got into a carriage, which Harry had always thought was drawn by an invisible horse. After about 5 minutes of the horse-less ride everyone reached Hogwarts. As Harry entered the great hall he felt the odd tingle of magic around him, some people were talking excitedly, and others were looking worried. Harry was just thinking that this was about Voldemort when he looked up at the teacher's table.   
He gasped.   
"What?" Ron looked at Harry anxiously. "Look" Breathed Harry "It's Its Sirius and Lupin" Both Ron and Hermoine gasped "Wow". Sirius saw the three of them and waved. They all waved back and settled down at the Gryffindor table, Harry was still gazing at Sirius. "What will he teach?" He said finally. "I dunno" Both Hermoine and Ron said together "What about Lupin?"   
"Hey!" Said Harry suddenly "Where's Snape?" Snape was his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts   
"Oh" Said Ron "Who cares?"   
"Might have fallen back to the death eaters" Said Harry.  
"Oh, yeah" Said Hermoine quickly "The password to our common room is 'bonanza'" Harry and Ron nodded, and Harry looked back up to Sirius and Lupin, who were sitting together, talking with rather mischievous grin on their faces.   
"They seem to be enjoying themselves" Commented Harry.   
"Well," Said Ron "They were the best mischief makers the schools ever seen They were even better than Fred and George-um sorry Harry" Harry, who had been thinking of his father was trying to keep a normal face  
"That's okay"   
Professor Mcgonagall stood up "Well, what can I say?" She said "Eat up!" The Plates in front of Harry suddenly filled up. Everyone began piling food onto their plates, except the Gryffindor Ghost- Nick who was watching them sadly. After the final desserts had been cleared off the off the plates Professor McGonagall stood up again. "Now finally I have two, well three more announcements to make.   
First you are probably wondering who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is.  
Well let me introduce Professor Lupin, who's taught here before. Secondly, Professor Snape is on some umm, Business, so I introduce to you your new potions teacher Professor Black" There were some murmurs around the hall "POTIONS!?!" said Harry, shocked "Finally if you are wondering where Professor Dumbledore is. He is helping to stop You Know Who coming back to what he did before but, rest assured. You will be safe whilst these two (she pointed to Sirius and Lupin) are here. Now off you go to bed!" Everyone got up of their chairs and made their ways to the common rooms. Sirius passed a note to Harry as he went to the teachers staff room. Harry waited until he arrived at the Gryffindor common room until he read the letter. "Bonanza" He said quickly to the fat lady and with Ron and Hermoine sat down at a table and unfolded the note.   
  
Chapter 5: The meeting   
  
Dear Harry   
Meet Remus and me in the astronomy tower at 9 O'clock. Don't bother bringing Hermoine or Ron  
Sirius  
  
"Nice letter" Said Ron.   
"Yeah" Said Harry   
"We'd better go to bed, Ron" Said Hermoine   
"Good luck Harry"   
"Bye" Said Harry thinking what Sirius and Lupin wanted. He went and got his invisibility cloak, looked at his watch, which read 8:30 and set off for the astronomy tower. It took Harry twenty minutes to reach the tower and when he arrived he was completely alone. He threw off the cloak. Harry waited for five minutes but then something happened to tear his mind away from the time. Some muffled sounds were coming out of the thin air. "Hey! That was my toe!" "Oh it's ages since I've been in one of these OW" Two people landed on the floor just behind Harry. It was Sirius and Remus.   
"Umm boo?" Said Sirius and Harry laughed, but then said, "Why did you want me to come up here?"   
"Ah" Said Lupin "Oh" Said Sirius "Well" They said together   
Harry had been talking and laughing for about two hours. The talk was mainly about what Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had been up to when they were at Hogwarts. Then the talk had turned to a main focus on Prongs (Which was of course, Harry's Father)   
"Well" Said Harry "I'd better get going" He started to get up.   
"Yeah, I suppose so" Said Sirius lightly- "but Harry" "  
Yeah?" Said Harry   
"Umm if you want to" Said Sirius "Me and Moony would err like you, and Ron of course to go out with us when it's a full moon" "WHAT?!?!" Harry half yelled "And get us killed?"   
"No" Said Remus "We can teach you- if you want- how to turn into Animagi" Harry Gasped. "You-you can?" Sirius and Remus beamed at each other "Well, yeah I would, and I bet Ron would too!" Feeling excited, Harry bid goodbye to Sirius and Remus and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. As he expected, Ron wasn't awake when he arrived. Harry got into bed, and fell asleep almost at once.   
Harry woke up the next morning, feeling very sleepy. But seeing that everyone else in his dormitory were down at the great hall having breakfast, Harry got dressed and made his way there. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and sat in his usual spot between Ron and Hermoine. Quickly, but quietly he began to tell them what happened the night before. When he got to the end Ron and Hermoine gasped- rewarding them with frowns from fellow Gryffindors along the table. "Cool!" Exclaimed Ron. Hermoine couldn't speak. "W-W-Well that-that is v, very dangerous! You could be killed!" Ron and Harry just grinned.   
The first lesson of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. No one really liked this lesson- only Harry and the group pretended to like them, as Hagrid (the teacher) was their friend.   
"All Rig' Everyon'?" He said in his usual, booming voice "Today will be tamin' wil' Borsom" He pulled out some weird, disgusting, green, slimy and one-eyed creature inside a jar. Some of the girls screamed.   
"Um? How do we tame them?" Asked Harry, half backing off as Hagrid unscrewed the lid of the jar. "  
Well," Said Hagrid Gruffly "You jus' hafta feed em' and be kind to em'" The Borsom crept down onto the ground. Nearly everyone started to back away.   
"I will not tame them" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy "What's the point?"   
"Yer' gonna tame em' or its detention!" Said Hagrid even more gruffly. Harry took some cereal from Hagrid and held it out so a Borsom could sniff it, Harry quickly threw the cereal down and the Borsom quickly gulped it down, then bounded up to Harry and rubbed it's head on his robes. Harry (not wanting slime on his robes) pulled away. This was obviously a huge insult to the creature. It's eye In the middle of its head turned bright red. Suddenly, it pounced. "Ipedimanta!" Harry shouted, with his wand outstretched. The Borsom froze in mid air.   
"Close one 'arry" Said Hagrid, grinning.   
  
Chapter 6: The Markings   
  
After thirty more minutes of the action packed Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Harry and the group made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room, as they had some free time but were stopped by Sirius halfway. "Ah, I wanted to see you lot what are you going to do?" "Yeah we'll do it" Said Ron quickly "But Hermoine"   
"Don't worry" Said Sirius "I thought Hermoine wouldn't want to-"  
"Of course I do!" Hermoine snapped.   
"Oh, Okay" Said Sirius, Half taken aback "See you at potions then"   
"Bye" Said the group, as Sirius wondered off. Hermoine didn't join the game of Gobstones that Harry and Ron were playing.   
"It's the OWL's this year!" She said, marching off to the Library.   
"I don't know" Said Ron miserably "She works too hard"   
"Probably wants everyone to know that she's a good prefect" Said Harry. The next lesson of the day was Divination- Hermoine's was Arithmacy. Harry and Ron made their way up lots and lots of staircases, panting. They finally reached the ladder that read 'Divination'. Divination was Harry's most boring subject- most of it was just people making up things. Ron climbed the ladder first. Following Ron, Harry emerged in the deeply perfumed room. This scent had always made Harry very sleepy, he slumped into a chair next to Ron. "Welcome, Class" Came a misty voice-which came from Professor Trelawney (the divination teacher) everyone jumped. "We will not delay in seeing the future, so please open your books at page 111" Came the misty voice. Harry looked down on the page he opened. It was all about stars and reading them. He groaned. "Is something the matter?" Asked the professor. " Um no" Said Harry "But this space stuff really gets to me... we had planets last year." A few people sniggered. "Space is a second most important place to study!" Snapped professor Trelawney  
"Oh" Said Harry quickly "Sorry, I thought that was left to astronomy" There was a slight pink tinge in the professor's cheeks. "Lets not delay any more!" She said finally   
"Please study your books and write down your star" This took hours. The way to find out your star was ask your partner about yourself. "I'm a Brave?" Harry was asking. "Course you are!" Replied Ron "You beat You Know Who!" "Am I good with ladies?" Asked Harry "Umm Definitely NOT!" Said Ron. "Phew" Said Harry "finally- I'm finished!" "So what's your star?" Asked Ron. "Oh I dunno- it says Star of Oferation or something better copy it down though" After another Hour the lesson was finally over. "Home Work!" Said Professor Trelawney almost happily "Read up the next three pages of the book and copy down your future for two weeks" "Oh for gods sake" Ron muttered, angrily. Harry and Ron made there way down to the great hall, where they would have lunch. Hermoine was already sitting at the table, so they joined her- Sitting next to Fred and George.   
"Hey Harry" Said Fred after a while "Isn't Professor Black your godfather?"   
"Yeah" Said Harry "Why?"   
"Well, his potions lessons are really good." Said Fred "Instead of taking points off Gryffindors, like Snape did, He takes points off Slytherins!"   
"When's our next lesson?" Asked Ron "You should know, Hermoine, You memorise the time-table"   
"Tomorrow" Said Hermoine. Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat through the rest of the dinner muttering about which animal they would change into.   
After lunch it was Tranfiguration, led by the head of Gryffindor house, Professor MgGonagall. After the summer holidays, Harry always seemed to have trouble with this subject. So he tried and tried to turn his Rat into a frog but it didn't seem to want to change. Harry was relieved to see that everyone around him (except Hermoine) was having problems too. "Well" Said the Professor "The only person who transfigured the rat right was Hermoine. Well done "  
Hermoine blushed deeply. Ron muttered angrily under his breath. The next lesson was charms. Harry and the group were making their way up a trick staircase (They had jumped the hidden hole) when they bumped into Draco Malfoy.   
"Watch where you're going" He said coldly "I suppose you're looking forward to your godfather's lesson"   
"Probably" Said Harry coolly "You haven't got Snape, or Crabbe and Goyle to stick up for you now have you?"   
"So you'd better watch out" Butted in Ron   
"Well," Said Harry Sarcasticly "Nice seeing you- goodbye!" They walked off to Charms. The Charms lesson (in which they had to make a cushion invisible) went very quickly. As he left the classroom Harry was looking forward to some free time up at the Common room when he was stopped by Remus (Professor Lupin) "Oh, there you lot are!" He said "Look we'll start teaching you- the- you know what tomorrow night at 9:00 in the Potions Dungeon Ok?" The group nodded, bid goodbye to Remus, and started their way up a staircase, when Ron stopped abruptly and gasped. "Look" He kind of hissed "What are these markings?" Harry and Hermoine bent down to look at the markings.   
  
**Þ±ð} ì**  
  
"I wonder what that means?" Asked Hermoine "What?" Harry and Ron were looking at her intently. "You normally inform us with facts from Hogwarts a History" Said Ron. "Yes" Replied Hermoine "But this isn't even in Hogwarts a history- it's weird" "D'ya reckon we should go to McGonagall?" Asked Ron, curiously. "No" Said Harry after a second "Lets go to Sirius or Remus" "Good Idea" Said Ron. The Group made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room, they would ask Sirius tomorrow at Potions but it was fun to talk about what the signs could be.   



	3. Chapters 7-9

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 7: The News   
**Harry woke the next day to hear voices from his fellow Gryffindors around him. "Oh" He said groggily "Wats the ma'er" Ron hit him with a pillow. "Wake up!" He said almost tensely "Cornelius Fudge has been murdered!" Ron shoved a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' in front of Harry. Harry pulled on his glasses and read the headline. MINISTER MURDERED BY THE DARK LORD He gasped.   
"That's not it," Said Ron quickly "Read on." Harry looked down at the paper and Read: The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was murdered by the Dark Lord just last night. He or should we say 'it' took on 50 body guards to meet Fudge Harry gasped again, and he didn't read on. It seemed that everyone knew about this incident by the time Harry reached the Great Hall for breakfast, some people were looking worried, other people were talking excitedly. Harry took his usual seat and tried to ignore the loudness of the Hall that day. The Lesson Harry and the group were waiting for came first in the line of lessons, Potions was the only subject taught in a dungeon and the old teacher, Professor Snape had been terrible, but Sirius, hopefully, would be a lot better. "Welcome" Said Sirius, as the last person had been seated "To your fifth year of potions. We will start by looking back on what you have done in the past." "Why?" Asked Draco Malfoy instantly.   
"Don't be cheeky, Malfoy" said Sirius "5 points from Slytherin" All the Gryffindors started smiling at each other. After 10 minutes of explaining what had happened in the past, the class finally got to work at making a Learning Potion, a potion that made the drinker intelligent for 10 minutes. "Remember to put the Bats ears in first" Sirius was saying. He winked at Harry as he walked past. Then he looked over to Malfoys cauldron "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Draco seemed to be relaxing, without doing a thing. "20 Points from Slytherin!" Sirius bellowed "And you should be glad it isn't more" It was such a good lesson that Harry almost forgot that they had to ask for Sirius' advice on the markings that they had seen the night before- he had definitely forgotten about the Minister of Magic being murdered. The group waited until the dungeon was cleared out before going to Sirius.   
"Um, Sirius?" Asked Harry. Sirius looked up from some homework he was marking. "  
Yes, Harry?" He replied curiously. Harry stepped forward and began to tell Sirius about what had happened last night. "We were just coming back from charms and Ron spotted these funny markings near the staircase, so we thought you might have an idea of what they mean. Sirius looked quite excited   
"Well I'd have to see it first Show me!" Harry, Ron- without Hermoine (she'd gone on some prefect business) made their way back down to the charms corridor and showed the strange markings to Sirius. They were still there shining bright.   
  
Þ±ð} ì  
  
"Hmmmm" Said Sirius "I've never seen those type of markings before, I'll ask Remus, maybe he knows" Harry and Ron nodded "Anyway" Said Sirius "You'd better be off to your next lesson!" All of the lessons went quickly- except history of magic, which was very boring. The three made their way up Gryffindor tower to get to their common room. "Do you think we should go to the library to seek out what those markings mean?" Asked Hermoine. "Maybe, bu-" He stopped abruptly as the three walked inside the Gryffindor common room. Harry usually thought this was a rather jolly place, but it wasn't now. All the people were in deadly silence, some people were even crying. Harry, Ron and Hermoine didn't speak another word as they made their way over to Fred and George, although they were normally bright and cheerful what ever, they definitely weren't now. "What happened?" Ron whispered and George looked up. "Professor Dumbledore was- was murdered by yo-you know who" The three gasped and collapsed into the chairs next to Fred and George's, and then went silent like the rest of the students. Harry started to remember all the things Dumbledore had done for him- Harry had probably been the closest to Dumbledore, but for some reason he didn't feel sad, he still felt that Dumbledore was still out there somewhere. The next morning all lessons were cancelled, but Harry, Ron and Hermoine went down to the Library to look up the Markings, and to try and take their mind off Dumbledore's death. But it was no use. They just couldn't concentrate.  
  
  
**Chapter 8: The Haunting Of The Portrait  
**  
Harry finally got to sleep. When he did he dreamt of Dumbledore- and then a dungeon deep in the depths of somewhere, he didn't know what this meant.  
The meeting with Remus and Sirius had been cancelled last night and Harry had a very bad headache, that magic couldn't cure.   
Harry and a few more people were starting to cope with Dumbledore's death, although it still was shocking, and if Voldemort could murder Dumbledore, surely he could murder anyone? Lessons were cancelled again and people just sat around doing nothing again- the occasional game of Wizards Chess were played, but they lacked enthusiasm, Harry couldn't stand all the sad and sorrowful faces any longer so he went to see Sirius. Sirius had told him where his office and bedroom was, but Harry had never been there. He went up the portrait of a pure white Hippogriff and said "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" The Hippogriff flew out of site and the door opened, straight away. Harry walked in.  
"Hullo?" He asked as he entered.  
"Harry?" Came Sirius' voice from somewhere  
"Yeah, its me - where are you?" Asked Harry curiously  
"Down here!" Sirius popped out of a hatch that had just sprang open from the ground. "I thought you would be in your common room" Said Sirius- from Harry eyes he looked haggard as though he didn't get any sleep as well.   
"Let me get you some butter beer" Said Sirius, trying to be merry, it wasn't working very well.  
"Sirius, don't bother trying to be jolly," Said Harry.  
Sirius did stop looking jolly- and Harry saw how Sirius looked for the first time when he was sad and totally tired out.  
"Hmmm" Said Sirius  
"What were you doing?" Asked Harry curiously.  
"Oh, come down if you want" Said Sirius.  
"OK" Said Harry He climbed down a ladder to a weird dungeon type place. It was HUGE. Harry gasped and jumped off the ladder as soon as he got to a suitable spot.  
"It's good, isn't it?" Asked Sirius kind of nervously.  
"Why look so nervous?" Asked Harry, "I love it!"  
Sirius' face brightened, "Because, well this, Harry, can be our Hideout, come here whenever you want!"  
"Thanks" Said Harry "Now tell me what you were doing here"  
"Oh, said Sirius flatly "Well, I was looking at these" He took Harry over to some chairs, past a few beds to a Album of something he opened it and Harry gasped.  
"Whoa" Harry said with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, said Sirius, I've had that since I was 18"   
There was an album covered with pictures of a young James Potter (Harry's dad) Remus, Lupin and there were slots where Harry thought there had been pictures of Wormtail, but it was he that led to the murder of Harry's Mum and Dad, it was he that was working for Voldemort now. Harry shuddered. He also saw some pictures of Lily Potter, his Mum and even a few of Albus Dumbledore.  
"Cool" Said Harry, sipping some Butter Beer that Sirius handed him. After a few hours with Sirius, they both seemed to forget about Dumbledore's death. Harry waved goodbye to Sirius as he left the room. It was then that he saw something. A wisp of very fine smoke was drifting around the corridor. As soon as Harry looked at it, though, it flew into a picture of a Sorceress, who screamed and fainted. Harry looked around again, but the Ghost seemed to be hidden in the Picture 'This is great' Said Harry in his thoughts, 'normally I'd go to Dumbledore about this'  
He rushed up to Gryffindor common room and said 'Bonanza' and the fat lady swung forward to open the door, she seemed to be very sad as well.  
As Harry entered the common room the faces he saw before were the exact same shapes as they were before.  
"Oh, come" He said "You could at least try and be cheerful" Only coughs and sobs came as replies.  
Lessons were back on for those that felt like it the next day. Harry and Ron made their way down to Potions; Hermoine didn't want to come. Surprisingly, Neville came with them along with Dean Thomas. As they entered the Potions dungeon they noticed NONE of the Slytherins turned up, Harry and Ron knew this wasn't because they were sad, it was because they would have the day off when ever the chance came up.  
"Well, a very big audience" Said Sirius, as the four sat down. "I don't think there's any point in actually doing a proper Potions lesson, so read through page twenty in your books and then you can talk among yourselves, but Harry and Ron I would like to see you after you've read the page"  
Reading through the page took only 30 seconds, even for Neville it was easy. Harry and Ron made their way up to Sirius' desk.  
"Yes, sir?" Said Harry, smiling.  
Sirius laughed quietly, then said even more quietly "Meet us tonight at nine, hopefully nothing else will stand in our way this time"  
Harry and Ron sat back down and had another chat about what they would turn into.  
"Oh, I dunno," said Ron, "you don't get to pick what you turn into, anyway"  


**Chapter 9: Þ±ð} ì  
**  
Halloween lacked its usual enthusiasm this year, and Harry knew nothing would change through out the whole year. The group made their way to Sirius' every week at Fridays and learned, slowly to become amanigus. It was the day, finally, that they could hopefully turn into their animal. Harry went first.  
"Right, Harry" Said Sirius sharply "When I pour this potion on you, I want you to think of an animal, any animal at all"  
"Will it turn me into that animal?" Asked Harry.  
"No" Said Sirius, "But if it goes wrong, me and Remus can fix you, ok?"  
"Ok" Said Harry  
Sirius began to drip a dark purple potion on to Harry's skin, Harry thought of a chocolate coloured Labrador- and fixed on it with all his might. The potion seemed to be burning his skin, but he didn't say anything. Then the next thing he saw was white, all white, then his vision cleared.  
He saw Hermoine and Ron give a whoop and Sirius And Remus beaming at each other. And then he looked down, and gasped, well it didn't come out in a gasp, more of a quiet screech. He was a hawk.  
"Now, Harry" said Sirius "Focus on a human being" Harry focused on a human body in his thoughts, and landed on the floor, he was back in his usual form.  
Hermoine, in the end turned into a Ginger cat, not unlike her cat, and Ron, after much hard work changed into a Golden Retriever. Everyone was excited.  
"They're some hard animals to change into!" Said Remus "Well done!"  
"Now" Said Sirius "If you want to change into your animal, think it into your thoughts, try it now"  
Harry thought about his Hawk, and suddenly he rose into the air, he had done it, looking down he saw that Ron and Hermoine had done it too.  
"Then," said Sirius "Focus on your Human Form" Harry did just that, and he fell to the floor.  
"I think you lot have cracked it" Sirius said happily "Now, the next full moon's next Thursday, so we'll go then. But let's go for a training lesson on Wednesday to practice"  
Harry and the group made their way back up the corridor, but then stopped. The sign they saw before was still there. But it was glowing a funny looking red and kept shivering. Harry, Ron and Hermoine made their way back to Sirius' place and told Remus and Sirius who rushed out to have a look.  
"Wow" Said Remus.  
"Hmmm, I wonder what it could be?" Said Sirius "It must mean something"  
"Just when we need Dumbledore!" Said Ron quickly looking at the Symbol- Harry thought it was all to weird. For a while everyone was silent just looking at the Symbol.  
  
**Þ±ð} ì  
**  
"Well," Said Harry to brake the silence "We better be off, its 11 o'clock"  
"Yeah, you better" Replied Sirius, "I'll see you next Potions lesson, ok?"  
"Yeah," Said Ron  
"See You"   
"Bye"  
As Harry, Ron and Hermoine trooped back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, they couldn't help feeling weird, They'd learned how to be Animagus and found the charm on the wall had grown even bigger, what a strange night.  
Harry got to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It might have been because he was excited the night before, but he had a very weird dream.  
His vision was of a Temple, with solid stone walls; he couldn't get in through the door. The same markings as could be seen in the charms corridor were on the door. Harry said something- but he couldn't hear himself. The door sprang open and revealed a light- blinding white. Harry stepped into the light and everything was white. Then all he could see was his pillow. What a weird dream. It kept him awake the rest of the night, he had heard Sirius talk of 'Prophetic Dreams' But surely Harry was too young to have these dreams?   
The next morning, Harry forgot about the dream and had to sit through a terrible History of Magic lesson- he hated these lessons as the first lesson of the day. They always made you want to go straight back to bed. The group were excited about themselves turning to Animagus and whispered excitedly all through History of Magic. Unfortunately the next lesson was Transfiguration, so they couldn't speak through that lesson at all, all they could focus on was turning a table into a pig.  
But all through Charms (they stopped to have a look at the markings again after) and Lunch, they Talked about Animagi, Animagi, and did I forget? Animagi. Their first run would be Wednesday, where they were doing a 'Practice Run' With Sirius.  
Harry was looking forward to flying around the Grounds as a Hawk, but he was also looking forward to the Quidditch Season, which would start soon also, but the Gryffindor team wasn't organized. No captain of the team had been sorted out yet- nor any tactics.  



	4. Chapters 10-12

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: The Outing  
**  
The next few days went quickly and the marking on the Charms corridor room was getting very large indeed. Harry was surprised that no-one had noticed it yet, as usually Bulgy eyed Caretaker Filch and his scrawny cat, Mrs. Norris would notice anything. But Harry hadn't seen Filch and Mrs. Norris at all this term, and he wondered where they'd gone. But now his mind was on the Animagus meeting that was on tomorrow, Ron and Hermoine couldn't stop thinking about it either, But Harry And Ron could tell Hermoine was a bit worried, as she got five books out of the library to do with Werewolves.  
"Werewolves can't hurt other animals, Hermoine" Said Harry   
"I know, I'm just getting some background information" Said Hermoine, quickly, but Harry wasn't convinced.  
"Hey, Hermoine have you got a free period now?"  
"Well, yes but I've got to revise!" Ron scowled at her.  
"Its ages away, Hermoine!"  
"Yes but it is VERY important!"  
However strange this seemed to Harry; it seemed that the teachers thought the exact thoughts as Hermoine. They were putting on too much homework, for anyone to cope with; Neville was having a real trouble, and needed help every night.  
Just then Fred and George stepped through the portrait hole and came up to the group sitting in the far left-hand side of the common room.  
"Harry, Quidditch meetings on" Harry frowned  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"   
"I dunno, maybe they forgot" Said Fred "Anyway just come ON" Said George. Harry obeyed them and followed them out of the common room.  
An hour later Harry was still discussing quidditch tactics with the other members of the team.  
"Harry, how come you know all this stuff?" Asked Angelica Spinnet.  
"I think I've read too many Quidditch books" Replied Harry "But anyway if we're going to win this season we have to sharpen up our skills"  
"Here, here" Everyone shouted, and shuffled out into the corridor outside.  
It seemed that most of the children had finally gotten over the death of Dumbledore. And Lessons were back on for everybody. This made the castle it's normal, bustling self. Professor McGonagall was made headmistress, and she held a feast to thank all the things that Dumbledore had done for Hogwarts.  
Harry was quickly snapped out of his daydream from the squeaky, high pitched voice of Professor Flitwick.  
"Then slowly ease your wand down, and say 'AbnormSiza'" He was trying to teach the Gryffindors how to super size something. "Now you try. Get into fours and try to size a pillow" Harry, Ron and Hermoine joined Neville and began on the work. It was fairly easy, and by the end of the lesson, everyone except Neville had got to grips with the spell. Harry and the group trudged up to the common room and sat in the fairly hard chairs at the back of the room. Tomorrow they would go out with Sirius for the 'practice' run. Harry had a VERY quiet conversation with the others on the night they would go out.  
"The weather should be clear" He whispered "That'll help, I think" Ron scowled  
"To be honest, I don't care, I could probably battle a snow storm" He trailed off as Fred and George came up to the group.  
"Harry" They both said together "Good news!" Harry stared at them.  
"Wait, tell me now, is this a prank?" He was very suspicious.  
"No! Look you've been appointed quidditch captain!" Harry felt a wave of excitement roll over him but then it disappeared as he thought  
"Yeah it definitely is a prank" He laughed "Come on you guys, that was a bit too obvious"   
"No! Honestly its no joke!" They grinned at Harry, as though saying, congratulations, but of course it could be just a grin at their prank  
"Prove it" Fred and George beamed at him   
"Ok!" They marched him up to Madam Hooch's office, Harry knew she was the head of Quidditch, and she would know  
"Erm Madam Hooch?" Harry Asked as she opened her office doors "Is it true that I'm the knew Gryffindor House team captain?"  
"Yes of course, Potter, the Gryffindor players thought you were the best man for the job" The surge of excitement rolled back into Harry.  
"Told you So" Fred and George said, together.  
Ron and Hermoine couldn't believe the news either.  
"You, a Quidditch captain?" Ron Exclaimed  
"Wow" Said Hermoine, but Harry couldn't think of Quidditch playing now.  
  
  
After a restless night, Harry, Ron and Hermoine got up on a fairly bright morning that it was. Only a few clouds were in the sky, as it was a Saturday, and the group were trying to pass the time, they decided to go and see Hagrid. As they banged the door, there weren't the usual Barks from fang, when they finally got it Hagrid's Hut they saw that he was Ill.  
"E' asn't been the same since I broug' those Changelings in" Hagrid Said looking at Fang seriously, "Mcgonagall Says it ain't got nothin' to do with em' though" After another hour with Hagrid, another hour declining offers of Rock Hard Rock cakes, they emerged for Hagrid's hut.  
"Only an Hour?" Ron Cried "It was like about 5!"  
"Now Ron" Hermoine Said Sternly "Don't be too hard on him"  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like THAT" Ron replied back.  
"Well, I've got to go on Prefect duty" Hermoine Said after a while, Harry thought she was bored of the Quidditch conversations.  
"She's got a bit of a bee in her bonnet" Ron said, although it sounded as though it was a question.  
"I know" Harry Replied "I think this Outing thing has got her really nervous" he looked on at Hermoine as she marched toward the castle.  
"Hmm" Came the reply from Ron and then they were lost in Quidditch conversation again  
At round about lunchtime Ron and Harry started their way up to the castle. They had been messing around in the grounds, even though for safety reasons they really weren't allowed out at all.  
They sneaked in through the doors, as the trolls were playing some stupid fighting game, and made their way to the great hall.  
Ron snorted "They couldn't even guard themselves against a Cornish Pixie" they went and sat by Fred and George, it seemed that they had got a howler from their mother about 'Vandalizing' Myrtle's Toilet. The howler, however seemed to bounce off them though, because they said instantly after "You want to see our Joke shop next Hogsmeade trip, Harry?" Harry knew they started this shop with the money he gave them last year at Hogwarts.  
"Sure, you've started it then?" Harry asked  
"Yup, it's up and running we're making a packet out of it!"  
"That's good" Harry Said, he knew that the Weasleys had always been short on money.  
After the lunch was eaten, The group, and Fred and George made their way up to the Gryffindor common room for a game of Exploding snap. Hermoine skipped this offer, as she went off to the Library and revised. The game of exploding snap ended and Fred and George made they're way up to the dormitory to create some new joke stuff.   
Ron looked at his watch only 3 hours! I'm starving though" He looked at Harry "Do you want to go down to the house elves?"  
"Ok" Replied Harry "See how Dobby's getting on- and Winky" They walked for what seemed miles, but finally got to the portrait of fruit. After tickling the portrait in the right place, Harry and Ron jumped into the kitchens. House Elves swarmed around them.  
"Harry Potter, Sir!" The shrill voice came over all the others; it was Dobby's voice. "And Ron Wheezy!" Ron beamed down at Dobby.   
"Mind making us any food?" Asked Ron to the other elves the quickly started dashing around the kitchen making chocolate cookies, and other confectioneries.  
"So how are you, Dobby?" Asked Harry "Getting enough pay?" Dobby beamed, and his green, tennis ball eyes seemed to grow.  
"Oh yes, sir, Master Dumbledore is raising my pay he is sir, now Dobby is being paid 20 Galleons a month, sir!" Harry and Ron glanced at each other  
"Good for you Dobby!" Said Harry.  
"Here is your food" The other house elves were back. Harry and Ron took it graciously and waves goodbye, the house elves waved back.  
"Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye, Harry Potter, And Ron Weezy!"  
"He's going to want a company car soon," Harry said grinning. Ron looked puzzled.  
"What?" Harry quickly remembered that Ron didn't know about the Muggle world.  
"Oh sorry" Harry said quickly "Don't worry about it"  
"Ok" Ron said, He didn't look really interested. They made their way back up to the common room, eating all the eclairs, and treacle tarts that the elves had given them.  
"2 hours left" Ron commented, he seemed very excited.   
"Yeah, do you think we should get Hermoine?" Asked Harry, but they didn't have to, no sooner had he said this Hermoine herself came through the common room door. With her came 4 books about 'transfiguration at it's best' and 'The Best guide to transfiguration'   
"Oh Hermoine!" Ron said, annoyed "Why are you so scared?" Hermoine glared at him.  
"I'm not scared" She piped, shrilly.  
"Yeah right" Ron muttered.  
"Game of cards, Anyone?" Asked Harry "We can't play exploding snap, so how about another card game?" Ron glanced at him.  
"Nah, I don't want to"  
"Fair enough" Harry said, flopping back on his chair. He wanted to do something to take his mind off his nerves. So he pulled out some Quidditch plans out of his pocket. Ron helped him with tactics that they could use, but he wasn't much help really. Hermoine had her face buried in another transfiguration book.  
"You are so anti-social Hermoine!" Ron exclaimed after an hour. Hermoine hadn't lifted her face from the book since she came in from the library.  
It seemed like hours, but finally the time reached 11:45. The group made their way around the castle carefully missing teachers, who were patrolling around the corridors, with wands out ready for a duel at anytime. Finally they made it to the trolls. These seemed a lot more awake now and ready for anything.  
"How are we going to get through?" Harry whispered.  
"Leave it to me" Hermoine whispered back, through clenched teeth. She whipped out her wand and pointed it towards the great hall, as she did this, a muffled bang came from the hall. All 5 of the trolls ran to the great hall to see what was happening. The group shuffled out of the doors. Once they were safely out of earshot they started talking again.  
"If you could do that Hermoine, then Voldemort could too" Harry said at last. Ron shivered.  
"Yeah, McGonagall should hire better ones" The finally reached the edge of the forbidden forest, and found a black dog waiting for them. Instantly the black dog became a man.  
"Hi, Sirius" Harry said  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermoine" Sirius said "Well as you know, it's not a full moon, so this is just a practice. If there are any problems tonight I'll help you, so you can be ready for tomorrow." Harry, Ron and Hermoine all nodded.  
"Can we just transfigure now?" Asked Harry "Or do we need the potion again?"   
"Nope you don't need the potion. All you have to do is think of you, then the animal." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "Ok then" Sirius said brightly "After you Harry!"  
  
**Chapter 11: Animal Magic  
**  
It was a nice feeling, flying round the grounds with Sirius, Ron and Hermoine. Ron fell in the lake twice and Harry had to retrieve him. What Harry never knew about the amanigus was they could talk to each other. Although you couldn't hear it when you were outside the animal form, voices could be heard. Harry's voice shrieked out.  
"What time are we getting back?" He landed on twig that was hanging of a bare tree.  
"About now" Sirius' voice boomed out, very dog like. Harry flew down to the ground, and thought of his human form. Instantly he felt himself grow upwards. As he had grown to his usual high he turned to Ron, who popped out of his dog form, and grinned.  
"That was great!" He said energetically. They made their way back up to the castle.  
"Allow me" Sirius said, as they were thinking how they would get passed the trolls. He lifted his wand and muttered 'Aperus Gryffindor Common room' One heartbeat later; they were all in the Gryffindor common room. The group thanked Sirius, and made their way up to the dormitories.  
After chattering excitedly with Ron for a few minutes, Harry grew very tired. After saying 'night' to Ron, he rolled over, and the world around him seemed to dissolve.  
There, beaming at Harry, was Albus Dumbledore.  
"Professor!" Harry gasped.  
"I am not alive, Harry, I came here to visit your dreams" Albus said.  
"Wha- what is it?" Asked Harry, Taken aback  
"First, I must say how proud I am on what you did tonight" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as they always had done.  
"You knew?" Asked Harry  
"Oh yes, I get to see a whole lot more now" Dumbledore said, his smile not faltering a bit.  
"Anyway, What do you want to tell me?" Asked Harry curiously   
"Oh yes" Dumbledore said "In my office, you will find a few rolls of parchments on my desk. The one with your name on is the list of things that you can take"  
Harry gasped "But professor"  
"No buts Harry" He lowered his half moon spectacles "They were meant for you all along. Now Voldemort's retaining power you need will some of that stuff as well. You are special Harry, and I wish you luck for the future" With that he disappeared.  
When Harry woke up the next morning he remembered every detail of the dream. He didn't particularly want to barge into Dumbledore's office and take what he thought was his.  
"Dumbledore visited you?" Asked Ron "Cool! Is he a proper ghost?" He looked excited  
"I don't know" Harry replied, helping himself to some toast. All of a sudden A fluttering in the air informed them that the post owls had arrived. "All I know is that I need to get into Dumbledore's office, tonight." Suddenly, Harry jumped as Professor McGonagall's voice filled the hall.  
"Potter! Could you see me now please?" Curious heads followed Harry all the way out of the hall "Potter, I had the same dream you had last night" Seeing Harry's astonishment she added "He told me that he'd visited you as well." Harry nodded.  
"So its true, we do have to go into the office and get all that stuff?" McGonagall nodded, glumly. "I will meet you outside Dumbledore's office tonight after dinner, I believe Professor Lupin and Black have to visit as well." Harry nodded and left, back up to Ron and Hermoine. He didn't have time to get to them, though. A huge bang echoed around the school. Everyone screamed and clapped their hands over their ears. Harry, Ron and Hermoine, ran immediately to Sirius and Remus. They knew where the bang had came from.   
Sirius nodded and followed Harry out of the hall.  
The journey to the charms corridor was made difficult by Peeves, cackling madly, and following them around, blocking their way.   
They eventually shook off Peeves and arrived at the charms corridor. And gasped.  
"Whoa!" Cried Ron  
"I never knew it was a secret passage!" Cried Sirius "Cool! Another thing to add to the map!"  
The wall where the strange signs had been had collapsed. There was now only a stone chamber with a faint green aura emitting around it.  
"Lets go find McGonagall" Hermoine said.  
"Nah" Said Sirius "Anyone up for exploring?" Remus chuckled  
"Still got that boyish spirit haven't you, Sirius" Sirius Grinned.  
"Lets go"  
They entered the chamber. Suddenly all around them was a creaking noise, followed by the sound of crumbling rock. Then came a bang.  
"We're trapped!" Hermoine cried  
"Oh state the obvious" Ron said, irritably  
"Well it obviously isn't safe up ahead," Sirius said. "So I suggest we change into our animal form" Remus grinned  
"Didn't tell you I could transform either did I?"   
Everyone gaped at him.  
"What!" Cried Sirius "And you didn't even tell me?!?" Remus chuckled, with a little pop he turned into a medium sized wolf. Remus looked so much like he did in werewolf form it made everyone flinch.  
Ron focused, and a second later he was an orange dog again. Hermoine slowly became a cat, and Harry concentrated hard and found himself flying into the air. A popping noise below him informed Harry that Sirius had also transformed.  
The dim green light got annoying after the first hour of flying, Harry thought as he flapped his wings some more to pick up speed, all the time the hall they were walking down seemed to be exactly the same as it was minutes ago.  
"Lets rest" Came Remus' snarling voice. With another slight pop, he was Human again. Everyone did the same.  
"How long have we been going?" Asked Harry panting slightly.  
"About 2 hours" Sirius replied, his voice sounded almost alien, as Harry was used to his booming voice now.  
"Hmm how are we going to get back?" Asked Ron, he was looking in the direction they came from.  
"I have no idea, Ron" Sirius said "I'm not a very good guardian am I Harry?"  
"Its ok" Said Harry quickly, he didn't want Sirius to get too upset because he led them into the hall.  
"Ok," Remus said at last "Lets go" They transformed again. And set off yet again through the everlasting hallways.  
"Hope we get back to meet McGonagall" Sirius said.  
"Yeah" Ron said suddenly "You never told us what that was about Harry"  
So Harry, with Sirius and Remus told Ron and Hermoine of the dream and the will that Dumbledore had left them.  
"Whoa" Came Ron's voice at last "He must've left you some cool stuff!"   
"I dunno" Sirius said "Some of that stuff could be dangerous as well"  
"Exactly" Ron chuckled. His Chuckle came out in a more heavy voice. Then came a small diversion. On the floor lay a scroll.  
"Look!" Harry cried and snatched up scroll, unraveling it he read out loud.  
  
'Phrases are powerful things, Karmer, The goddess of luck, Karmay, God of Power, Ka The goddess of fortune'  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Sirius. He transformed into his Human state, as did Harry and all the others.  
"hmm" Remus started, it was clear he was thinking very fast.  
"Karmer, Karmay, Ka," Harry muttered under his breath "karmer, karmay-" His eyes grew wide with shock. "I've got it!"  
Harry stood back, pulled out his wand and shouted "KARMERKARMAYKA!" It was amazing. A huge jet of yellow-white lightning struck Harry's wand. It didn't hurt, although Harry was getting a rather itchy feeling on the tips of his fingers. It was over in a flash. Suddenly, the lightning grew rigid, a huge bolt shot into the hall wall. With a deafening Crash, the wall vanished, as did the lightning.  
"Ick" Was all Hermoine could say  
"Oh my god Harry!" Cried Ron "How the hell did you do that?!?" Harry leant against the opposite wall, his legs shaking.  
"I-I don't know When I looked at that scroll, the information just flooded into me, telling me what to do and where the spell originated from"  
"And where did it originate from?" Asked Sirius, who was very pale.  
"Ancient magic" Said Harry "It blesses the caster with a holy might for a few hours, and helps them on their quest"  
"That was amazing" Remus said at last  
"Holy might?" Ron asked curiously  
"Gives them much better power" Harry answered, still slightly shaking "I also think it revives the caster, I feel much more refreshed now"  
Hermoine was looking where the wall had been.  
"Well it did help you on your quest" She pointed. Where the wall was, was now a passage, wide enough for two trolls to fit side by side. They walked for a while. Harry couldn't help feeling odd. There was a strange eerie feeling about the place. It also had a faint white glow about it. Although this was a change from the green glow, It made everyone uneasy.   
"Lets walk in Human form for some time" Ron said "I'm getting tired of this dog" so they transformed, and walked on and on, chatting to each other, although never joking, the atmosphere was too tense. After another hour of walking the white glow began to fade, as they walked on and on it faded more and more until it vanished completely.  
"This place is getting really creepy now" Hermoine said, with an odd quiver in her voice.   
"Look over there!" Cried Remus. They had reached a fork on the hall. And to the left was a huge catacomb. It was bigger than the great hall at Hogwarts, and had many branches going off of it.  
The group took the left path. After about ten minutes they reached the catacomb, it was a lot larger than it looked from further away. As they stepped into the giant catacomb a voice behind Harry made him jump, as he swirled round to see who was there, he recognized the face at once, in many albums.  
"Welcome" the man said "To the halls of the dead."  
  
**Chapter 12: Reunion  
**  
"Dad!" Cried Harry  
"Prongs!" Cried Sirius  
"James?" Remus whispered, they all flung themselves at the body and crashed together with a sickening crunch, James seemed very amused with this, he chuckled.  
"So what brings you here? Or was it another mis-adventure?" His eyes twinkled, like Dumbledore's did.  
"Well erm" Ron started.  
So they explained about the markings, and the wall, and the holy might spell, and all the rest, James seemed very interested.  
"You're the only mortal that ever visited this place" He pointed around the catacombs "This place is too gloomy for me, but your welcome here" He looked at Harry "I expect your mother will be dying to see you" He grinned "Pardon the pun" They all chuckled. Soon they were zig-zagging around the place, passed houses and little settlements. It reminded Harry of the dungeon he saw in his dream, although it was a lot more white.   
Eventually they stopped at a oval shaped building.  
"Here it is" James said.  
They entered the odd shaped structure. It was nothing like Harry had ever seen before. The whole room was odd and burst with the unexpected, and the most weird part of the house, was that at the table sat his mother.  
"Harry!" She burst out as he entered "And Sirius, Remus!" She looked at Ron and Hermoine "And your Harry's friends!" They nodded. Harry was speechless, he had been reunited with his mother and father, even though they were dead. It was like a dream come true, and Harry knew it was probably better than that.   
Sitting there with his mother and father was a experience that Harry would never forget, apparently, dead people could do exactly the same things as the living people, although they weren't allowed to go out into the real world, only ghosts were allowed to do this.  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted. Several loud bangs and screams issued from outside, and Harry suddenly had a pain in his head that almost knocked him out. They scrambled outside to see what the commotion was.  
And what a commotion it was.  
Harry stood, rooted to the spot, in front of them, none other than Lord Voldemort himself stood. Surrounded by a dozen death eaters.  
"Go!" Shouted James "Go! We'll hold them off!"  
"No!" Shouted Harry, he didn't want to leave his parents yet again.   
"Yes, Go Harry" Lily said "Quickly! There's a portal on the edge of the catacombs!"  
"I don't want to leave you again!" Harry cried  
"GO!" Lily and James bellowed shoving him towards the edge on the catacombs. Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Sirius and Remus all ran for the portal, sending various Body Binding and Stunning spells off behind them. They soon found a glittering blue mist.  
"Get in!" Sirius shouted he wasn't actually looking at them, he had just sent a blue missile at Voldemort, Harry saw the Dark Lord just raising his hand, and it faded away.  
They all stepped into the portal at once. The feeling was much like a portkey. Harry felt a odd tugging at his navel, and before he knew it he was traveling through a blue, wet tunnel of mist. Harry was starting to wonder where the portal would take him when he landed on all fours on a patch of grass.  
I looked around. He was just outside the Hogwarts. A soft thudding indicated that the others had arrived.   
"I failed them again" Sirius said miserably   
"It wasn't your fault again!" Harry said reasuringly "Anyway, that was their dead form! They couldn't of been killed twice!"  
However, Harry felt the same. He had a twisting feeling of Ecstasy floating around in his stomach, he wished he had spent more time with his parents.  
"That was amazing though" Remus said "The halls of the dead" He trailed off as he saw the pale look on Sirius' face "What?"  
"The school!" Sirius exclaimed "The School"  
"Calm Down" Ron said "What about the school" Sirius gasped  
"To get into the Halls of the Dead Voldemort must have been through the school!" Ron went pale too. He turned to Harry, but he wasn't there, he was already sprinting up to the castle.  
Sirius shouted "Harry wait! Its not safe for you!" But it was too late. Harry was out of ear shot, they had no choice, they followed at a sprint.  
  
A/N: OMG!!!! This chapter is so short! n/m R&R plz  
  



	5. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: Close Encounter  
**  
It was better than Harry had expected, although the scene was very disturbing. In the great hall several Death Eaters were causing havoc, up turning tables and causing mayhem. It seemed that Voldemort was more interested in the Halls of the Dead than the school. Most of the teachers had the situation under control. Before long the last death eater was stunned, and the teachers wiped their brows and took a rest.  
"We should uncover some of these people" McGonagall said "Harry, Hermoine, Ron go up to your dormitories" Harry Ron and Hermoine trooped out of the hall with one last glance at Sirius and Remus.  
"We'll be with you in a minute" Sirius said and turned to a stunned Death Eater.  
As they were half way along the corridor they began to speak  
"That was so scary" Hermoine said, "I wonder what they're going to do with Hogwarts now? If all of the dark forces can get in" She shivered  
"Wonder what Moony's going to do about his transformation now" Harry said. He decided not to say anything about the day's events.  
"I Dunno I don't think he'll let us out with him now" Ron said "Hey you still have the meeting with Professor McGonagall tonight Harry"  
"Oh Yeah" Harry said, he had completely forgotten about the meeting he was supposed to have. As they reached the Common Room entrance Hermoine said the password  
'Codswollop' and the Portrait of the Fat Lady leaned forward to open the door. As the group came in the common room everything went a deadly quiet, but as a few seconds passed everyone burst into chatter all at once.  
"Hermoine, Ron, Harry!" Lavender squealed as she pushed her way through the crowd of people.  
"You won't believe the rumors going round! And where have you been, and have you heard what's been happening?" Ron stared at her.   
"Stop babbling" He said and Lavender scowled.  
"Oh anyway" Harry said, so they launched into the story about what had happened and about the Halls of the Dead, and Voldemort and everything by the end of the story everyone was listening in silence.  
"That's totally cool Harry!" George said  
"Why couldn't you have brought us along!" Cried Fred. Harry didn't think that this was some 'Excellent Adventure' That the twins thought, but he didn't say anything.  
"Aww" Said George "Is ickle Harrykins all miserable? Never mind, Harrykins have a toffee"   
"I've had too much experience with your food thanks" Harry said  
"Oh C'mon" Fred piped in "It'll cheer you up!"  
"No!" Harry said, "Anyway are you ready for our first Quidditch game?"  
"No!" Said both the twins at once "We don't even have a keeper yet! Who was the best in the trails Harry?"   
"Oh yes!" Harry said, "I forgot!" He cleared his throat and said loudly "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone went silent all most at once.  
"I would like you to meet our new Keeper! Ron Weasley!" Ron looked shocked  
"Harry you idiot I was no good!" Harry grinned and said; "You really think so?"   
At that moment Professor McGonagall came in.  
"Will all of you follow me please! I've come to take you to dinner!" Silently the pupils trooped out of the common room; there feet clanging against the corridor floor, sighing deeply at the thought of all the places they would be escorted to in the future. Harry remembered back to the times of the Chamber of Secrets and shuddered. At least there wasn't a basilisk around now, though, although he'd rather have faced the Basilisk again without Fawkes to stop Voldemort coming back, to stop all the havoc.  
After a totally uneventful trip to the hall Harry sat down in his usual seat and took the bowl of Casserole Hermoine handed him, thinking what Dumbledore could have left him in his office. It was probably something to do with his parents. Most of the other people around him were talking about the new Quidditch season. No one had seen Ron play, and there were rumors going round about 'favoritism'  
Towards the end of dinner Professor McGonagall beckoned Harry over to her, Sirius and Remus. They both looked rather disgruntled, Harry didn't know whether this was because Harry, Ron and Hermoine couldn't go out tonight or whether it was to do with picking up the things from Dumbledore's office.   
"I don't particularly like doing this" Sirius said "Isn't it like looting dead people?"  
"Dumbledore told us to take them" McGonagall said, "I think that's alright" They reached the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Anti-Voldemort" Minerva said the gargoyle stood back, and she pushed the door open. Everything looked normal. The sliding staircase was sliding perfectly upstairs.  
"This should be my office now," Professor McGonagall said. Harry saw her shudder. He followed the others on to the staircase. The ride seemed to take longer than usual, and Harry felt a rather gloomy atmosphere around himself, it was obvious to Harry that, like him, the three Professors were remembering Albus Dumbledore.  
Yes, thought Harry. He remembered Dumbledore's speech at the Triwizard tournament.  
'Remember Cedric' Harry remembered these words very well.  
'Remember Dumbledore' He thought to himself.  
They reached the top of the stairs and Sirius pushed the doors open. It was rather odd. Everything was covered in very thick dust. Dust didn't pick up that quick did it? Maybe it was something to do with Dumbledore's death. The only thing that wasn't covered in dust was a very large chest in the right hand corner of the office. It had a sign next to it saying 'Items to Inherit' suddenly something flashed past Harry. The something then settled on Harry's shoulder.  
"Hello Fawkes" Harry said. The Phoenix piped up a little song and Harry laughed weakly.  
"You go first, Harry" Professor McGonagall said. Harry walked over to the chest and opened it. It seemed Very light weight. Then something very strange happened. The whole world disappeared. It was replaced by purple void.  
"Good Evening" Came a voice behind Harry. He swirled around to see none other than Dumbledore himself.  
"Professor!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore chuckled "Yes it's me, Harry now, I believe I have some things for you"  
Harry nodded his mouth slightly open at the site of the Headmaster up and about.  
"Well, first you need these" Dumbledore past two large cardboard boxes to Harry. They were so big that Harry couldn't carry them all, so he used a shrinking charm to de-size them. "These contain all the things that were took out of the House after your parents died, a lot of the things were totally destroyed, but these were salvaged" Harry nodded. He wanted to look at some of the things now, but he resisted the urge.  
"Next this is for you" He handed a watch to Harry. "This was also your fathers. It can do almost anything you want it to if you ask it nicely" Harry smiled and pocketed it.  
"And this is probably the most valuable item" Dumbledore next pulled out a golden, long sword, it was glittering and a picture of a phoenix was engraved upon the hilt. Two green emeralds sparkled towards the end of the blade. "This is the Sword of Hogwarts" He passed it to Harry, who gasped and looked at the sword in wonder. "It is also known to people as 'the mystery of Hogwarts' as it's past is shrouded in mystery. Most People think the whole thing is just a Legend" He watched Harry swirl the sword around for a bit before launching into the Story.  
  
"Long ago, before Gryffindor and Slytherin fell out with each other the Houses worked in complete harmony. Lots and Lots of people heard about Hogwarts and thought it was the best school ever, this is why many people wanted to take it over and make it into a school for their needs. Very soon a Dark Wizard named Rassafrassin rallied his forces and began attacking the school. With only 50 people in the school against 350 fully trained Wizards the battle was a bit one-sided. This is why the founders made to Sword of Hogwarts; it protects everything good for miles around and seems to kill everything evil straight away. From that day fourth the school was protected, apart from Voldemort's power, which is too strong. But if you single that power, Harry, the power of the sword is breath taking."  
  
"So you're giving it to me?" Asked Harry apprehensively "It's wasted on me!"  
"Oh I think you'll find out it isn't in time" Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.  
"So, is that all, sir?" Asked Harry   
"Yes" Dumbledore said "But you'll have 1 more surprise soon" Harry nodded, wondering what the 'surprise' was but he didn't ask.   
"So long for now, Harry"   
"Bye, Sir" Suddenly, the world seemed to re-appear around Harry, and He saw Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall looking anxious.  
"What happened?" Asked Remus. He looked quite interested.  
"He gave me these" Harry said. He showed the group the bow full of his parent's stuff, the watch ('I remember this!' Sirius said 'We had hours of fun with it, didn't we Moony?') And finally he showed them the sheathed sword. They all gasped and asked to look at it properly, mind you when Harry unsheathed the sword it gave a strange feeling. A strange power surged through him, it was almost like the karmerkarmayka spell, and it gave Harry an odd feeling of comfort.  
"ALBUS!" McGonagall suddenly shrieked.  
"Wha, huh?" Harry asked, he twirled around and also gasped "Professor!"  
Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as ever, was standing in the entrance of his office, his beard draping all the way to the ground.  
"Hello there" Albus said  
"Um, Hi" Sirius said, And Dumbledore chuckled  
"Harry, I must thank you for saving me," Dumbledore said  
"But" Harry gasped "I didn't do anything!" Dumbledore chuckled again.  
"Oh, I think you did. Only a person of true power could have rescued me with that sword"  
Harry couldn't particularly be able to speak any more, so he sat down. Dumbledore smiled, and sat in his usual seat. Harry noticed that all the dust on the desk and furniture was gone. The office looked cleaner than usual. Fawkes flew from Harry's shoulder onto Dumbledore's out stretched arm. Still smiling, he began to stroke it.  
"Harry, I will see you tomorrow at 6:00pm, you can bring along Ron and Hermoine if you like, But now I think you should be off to bed. I'll continue with Professor Black, Lupin and McGonagall now" Harry nodded, bade goodbye and set off for the Gryffindor common room. Closing the door behind him, he wondered whether all this was just a dream. He hoped it wasn't, but in all his lessons teachers had said that you could not bring dead people back to life. Well, Dumbledore wasn't just a normal person. He always had his ways.  



End file.
